


time after time

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Makeouts, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy listens to Coulson playing the piano.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> For tqpannie who asked for #15 of the mandatory makeout skoulson prompts: [MUSIC] :)

It's really late (or early?), and they're the only ones left in the hotel bar. That's not unexpected - neither of them is exactly an easy sleeper, so Daisy isn't surprised when Coulson walks over to the small pianino in the corner. She goes to sit next to him to listen (the barkeeper doesn't seem to mind, and she'd always been wondering about Phil's piano skills).

She expects him to play some sort of very serious piece, by Mozart maybe or Beethoven or something, something she'll probably faintly recognize from a movie or an ad or something. She's shocked when Coulson actually starts playing _Time after Time_ , because she doesn't just know that one, she _knows_ it.

He almost flinches when she walks up to him. "Can I sit?"  
His fingers leave the keyboard, and she's almost worried, but then she sees his huge smile. He scoots over so they can sit on this piano bench thing together, and their knees are touching but she doesn't mind, she's excited to play this.

His mouth sort of stays open for a few bars as she plays the piece in a higher register, then he joins on the other end of the keyboard, obviously excited. "I remember this from school," she says. "It was sort of the most rebellious thing the nuns would let us play on an instrument." She chuckles, but she doesn't stop playing.   
He picks up on all of her cues - volume, register, ornaments, repetitions, and she's surprised at how happy she's feeling right now.

When they're finished, she blushes a little. "I should start playing again," she says, a little shy. "You should," he says, but coming from him, it doesn't sound reprimanding, it sounds like he admires her _so much_ for being able to play this one piece, and she realizes this pretty much sums up all the things she loves about Coulson.

When she looks up, she accidentally meets his gaze, because he's turned a little to smile at her, and that's it, that's enough for right now, and she leans the tiniest bit closer to kiss him. He takes that very seriously (he takes everything she does seriously) and kisses her back like there's really something at stake here (and there probably is, but Daisy refuses to overthink this right now). 

When, finally, they come up for air, buttons open, hair all over the place, lipgloss shared, she's sure they must be smiling at each other like idiots. She turns around to check what the barkeeper is thinking about all this when she realizes he must have left long ago - the bar is empty and the lights are dimmed -, and her laughter chimes across the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)
> 
> P.S. I am still on this buuuuuus. ;)


End file.
